Rose
by Konei Ray
Summary: Ni la muerte misma puede terminar con este amor


He aquí una historia que se me ocurrió en mis vacaciones y para darle un toque mío le agregue mi canción Favorita espero les guste.

_**Aclaraciones:**_

La canción se llama Rose y es de Anna Tsuchiya.

después de la última pelea con Kai, Rei es atropellado.

**ROSE **

_Bastardo. Suena como si en verdad lo dijera con coraje hacia mi, se que no he sido del todo amable con el a pesar de que lo amo, sin embargo mi lugar no me permite ser débil ante nada.

_Comenzaremos a pelear otra vez. Le digo con algo de ironía pero el solo se voltea y se va, el director pide un corte nuevamente.

-Rei... que te pasa aun no terminamos. Dice el director y yo lo miro confundido a donde va? por que me mira así?..

_Ya no me interesa. Contesta el chino y yo me confundo aun más.

_Como que no te interesa Rei deja de jugar y continuemos. Alega el director y Rei lo mira con ira y contesta.

_NO Renuncio.

_Que... no puedes Rei vamos a la mitad de la película que aremos sin ti. Me anexo a la conversación y el se da vuelta una vez mas y se va.

_¡Reei! ¡Rei! Le digo al chico que a emprendido una caminata fuera del set (KR: yo diría huida) y la cual no creo que detenga. _Rei... por que estas así. Le digo fingiendo no saber la razón.

_Como si te interesara. Me dice mi neko dolido, y no lo culpo desde hace un tiempo me he estado comportado muy duro e indiferente con el.

_Claro que me importa.

_Solo mírate, escúchate y veras la razón... yo... yo ya no puedo mas esto se termino Kai. Menciona y siento mi corazón quebrarse jamás me imagine que el me diría algo así. Levanto la mirada y me percato de que esta llorando y me siento tan mal de verlo así, y sin embargo no muestro ningún interés sobre ello.

_No llores por favor tus savias lo que pasaría después de que yo aceptara...

_ No. Me interrumpe._ no savia... no savia que me harías tanto daño, que jugarías con migo. Su reproche me hace entender que aunque lo intente jamás voy a dejar de amarlo y no me interesa mi apellido, ya no me interesa nada solo el.

_Rei... yo... yo se que me he portado como un idiota y... ¡Reiiiiiiii!

-End Dream-

Ese sueño otra vez. Me levanto de la cama y observo mi cruda realidad, ja quien lo diría el gran Hiwatari cometió un error... no, cometió el peor error de su vida, lo deje ir, discutí con el y lo perdí, aun recuerdo sus ojos llorosos gritándome "no lo savia" y no dejo de pensar que en verdad no me conocía, ni yo a el, nunca me di la oportunidad de conocerlo, nunca le di la oportunidad de conocerme y ahora solo el arrepentimiento y el dolor inunda mi alma, si yo no le hubiese pedido que filmara esa película con migo.

_**Cuando en mi había obscuridad**_

_**Y en mis labios saborea el temor **_

_**En una esquina me puse a llorar**_

Una vez la letra de esa canción se hace presente y lo recuerdo sin que yo lo pida, y el esta ahí a cada momento, desde que mi abuelo decidió darme su apellido mi vida como un Hiwatari ha sido un tormento.

_**Mientras más me esfuerzo en encajar**_

_**Mas honda la herida se abrirá**_

_**Las falsas promesas ahora duelen**_

Después de ducharme y desayunar me dirijo al panteón como todos los días, y el remordimiento me inunda una vez mas y vuelvo a pensar en el, en lo que le hice, en lo que el me ha hecho, y ni un solo momento dejo de repetirme que lo ame, lo amo, y lo amare hasta la eternidad aunque nunca pudiera decírselo aunque nunca me atreviera a demostrárselo. La culpa me atormenta y la sombra de su amor me persigue, en la obscuridad trato de esconder lo que un día fui, lo que no logre, de lo que no fui capaz de decir. Hoy y solo hoy no quiero que sea así. No quiero recordarlo, como la persona que yo me dedique a quebrar. Solo por hoy quiero librarme de ese recuerdo de sus tan bellos ojos, de su sonrisa, de su muerte.

Con esa idea dentro de mi me dirijo al trabajo, cuando sin entender el por que, siento y escucho como la llanta de mi auto se ha ponchado, una razón para que me baje del auto, y como por obsesión del destino (KR: Ó de alguien mas) nuevamente me encuentro con el chico que se mudo a lado de mi departamento. La verdad, es que, desde que se mudo todos los días me lo encuentro y no es que me moleste o que el chico me caiga mal si no todo lo contrario, pero algo me dice que esconde algo misterioso, pues jamás deja entrar a nadie de su departamento, no habla con nadie, pero a mi un par de veces intento hacerme conversación.

_Hola... Me dice cordialmente sin mirarme, el solo observa la llanta de mi auto.

_Tienes algún problema. Sin mirarme aun vuelve a decir, y yo solo hago un gesto de "Que no estas viendo idiota" pero sin perder la cordura le contesto.  
_Solo se me poncho una llanta. Y antes de que pueda articular cualquier otra cosa lo veo dirigirse a su auto y sacar una caja de herramienta. Se para que es sin embargo me sorprende que haya tomado la decisión de cambiar la llanta sin siquiera avisarme, me acerco un poco para ayudarle, pero en eso mi teléfono suena, lo saco de mi bolsa y antes de contestar o mirar quien es miro al chico pelirrojo y el voltea al sentir mi mirada sobre el, me sonríe y dice_ Contesta. Sin darme cuenta le obedezco, observo mi teléfono y un terror se siente dentro de mi, siento que me observa pero no se de donde, no quiero contestar pero mi curiosidad es aun mas fuerte que mi miedo.

_**Nadie me puede salvar**_

_**Ni siquiera dios me ayudara**_

_**Me destrozo por completo este amor**_

_**Quiero tu amor**_

_**Soy una rota flor**_

_**La tristeza de tu canción **_

_**Mi vida me hace cuestionar**_

Escucho la canción detrás de la bocina y al mismo tiempo noto que también proviene del auto del pelirrojo y cuando intento acercarme a su Ferrari, escucho su voz.

_ Te... te extraño. Y sin poder evitarlo he dejado rodar una lágrima sobre mi mejilla, y me aterra esta situación cada vez más.

_Tu estas muerto. Pronuncio horrorizado y antes de que diga algo mas el vuelve a hablar.

_En verdad crees que estoy muerto o tanto es tu rencor que quieres que muera. Le escucho un tono melancólico pero divertido, mi mirada se nubla una vez más y siento ahogarme, entonces mi mirada se enfoca al auto.

_Te extraño. Le escucho llorar. - después de todo me extrañas. Su llanto cesa y le escucho una risilla que jamás le había oído.

_No crees que es tonto. Me dice descaradamente y abre la puerta del auto, observo su silueta y levanto la mirada para verle colgar el teléfono, y yo por instinto hago lo mismo y le miro fijamente, el pelirrojo que hace un momento cambiaba la llanta se levanta orgulloso de su trabajo. Se dirige a Rei y lo abrasa lo que me hace sentir furioso y que mi mente cree un millón de historias, segundos después se separa de el y entra al auto para seguir su camino, pero ahora sin Rei.

_**Quiero tu amor **_

_**Soy una rota flor**_

_**Sálvame de este infierno cruel **_

_**Con sonreír, con mirar y cantar solo por mi **_

_**Quiero tener tu amor **_

_**Soy una rota flor **_

_**Quiero tener tu amor **_

Sin dudarlo corro hacia el y lo abrazo me doy cuenta de que esta llorando.

_En verdad crees que estoy muerto ahora. Recalca sin separarse de mí. _No... Le contesto y lo separo un poco para mirarlo, hay tantas cosas que quisiera preguntarle pero no se como decirlo

_**Cuando a mi lado tu estas **_

_**Tu sombra siempre suelo buscar**_

_**Descalza la sigo OH! detenme**_

_**Entre mas Rechazo este amor **_

_**Es más complicado de ceder **_

_**Así que te pido que me beses**_

Me abraza más Fuerte y se aferra a mis labios como sediento de ellos, se separa de mí y me susurra al oído.

_Soy una Rota Flor. Se a lo que se refiere. Lo amo por sobre todas las cosas y se que si he tenido nuevamente sus labios es por que el también me ama.

_**Nadie me puede salvar**_

_**Soy como una rosa al congelar**_

_**Mis ojos llorosos quiero descansar**_

_**Quiero tu amor **_

_**Soy una rota flor**_

_**Mi triste alma pereció**_

_**Soy una niña que se quebró**_

_**Quiero tu amor **_

_**Soy una rota flor**_

_**Sálvame de este infierno cruel **_

_**Con sonreír, con mirar y cantar solo por mi **_

_**Quiero tener tu amor **_

_**Soy una rota flor **_

_**Quiero tener tu amor**_

Se separa de mí y ciento como comienza a secar mis lágrimas y una vez mas lee mi silencio.

_Tengo tanto que explicarte, tanto de que arrepentirme. Su voz se quiebra y yo solo lo acerco a mi cuerpo para que sepa que estoy con el.

_Después habrá tiempo para eso... lo mas importante es que estas aquí a mi lado. Sonríe y me besa nuevamente y ahora ya no me importa el pasado.

Yo fui quien mato su amor pero ahora ha renacido y no lo dejare ir. No me importa por que se hizo pasar por muerto, lo único que me importa es que esta aquí, con migo, que la vida me da una oportunidad mas y que nuestro amor esta mas vivo que nunca.

_**Nadie me puede salvar**_

_**Nadie me puede salvar**_

_**Soy una rota flor**_

Su rostro se torna con ternura y no puedo evitar mirar una vez mas sus lindos ojos, siento como el también me mira un simple te amo sale desde lo mas interno de mi alma, el me abraza y recarga su pequeña cabecita en mi pecho.

Recuerdo que hace unos momentos extrañaba sus labios y ahora solo extrañare extrañarlos

_tal vez tu creas que no es momento para hablar del pasado... pero yo tengo la necesidad de decirte lo que paso. Me insiste sin mirarme.

_Entonces Habla. Y al instante lo beso para separarme inmediatamente de el.

-Flash Back-

_Pero Rei como puedes pedirme eso... bueno pedirnos eso. Menciona el ruso algo confundido y el que se encuentra en la cama lo mira melancólico.

_Piensa mejor las cosas y después hablamos. Ahora el medico interviene y trata de retirarse pero el chino lo detiene.

_Por favor, no tengo nada que pensar solo quiero alejarme de el que no venga mas a verme ni a llorarme, ¡por favor!

_Esta bien. Menciona el pelirrojo mirando a Bryan

_Gracias Yura gra... No termina de decir el chino solo escucha a Bryan sacar a Yuriy y un simple "Entro en coma" es lo ultimo que escucha.

.:SALA DE ESPERA:.

_Lo ciento mucho no pudimos hacer más. Menciona el medico a los tres chicos y uno de ellos se retira sin dar explicación alguna, solo una lagrima se le ve rodar por la mejilla.

_¡Kai... Kaiii...! a donde vas. Grita el americano confundido y el otro solo le abrasa.

-End Flash Back-

_Después de salir de coma intente buscarte arrepentido pero no me atreví, así que Yuriy compro un departamento a lado del tuyo y a donde ibas te seguíamos.

_Me espiaban. Dice el bicolor indignado y con algo de burla lo que hizo que Rei riera un poco.

_Pero... Trata de continuar pero lo silencio con un beso. _Solo dime que me amas.

_Te amo Kai. Al instante lo abrazo con amor para hacerle ver que estoy satisfecho, y hoy más que nunca, por que ha vuelto para mí y solo para mí.

_TE AMO

_**Quiero tu amor**_

_**Soy una rota flor**_

_**La tristeza de tu canción **_

_**Mi vida me hace cuestionar**_

_**Quiero tu amor **_

_**Soy una rota flor**_

_**Sálvame de este infierno cruel **_

_**Con sonreír, con mirar y cantar solo por mi **_

_**Quiero tener tu amor **_

_**Soy una rota flor **_

_**Quiero tener tu amor**_

**YO:** Aquí reapareciendo con algo nuevo, espero les agrade, no olviden dejar algún comentario, critica queja sugerencia. Y como lo prometí esta historia va dedicada a mis amigas, **Miria, Kitana, Adriana, Erika, Angel, Sofi, Liz, Brenda,** y claro a la nueva **Diana**...

_**L**__a próxima actualización será con Un verdadero amor._

/\ _ /\

( ='.'= ) _Mew_

(")_(") _Mew_


End file.
